The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style)
Princess Duchess' movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baloo - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) *Colonel Hathi - Goliath I (Goliath II) *King Louie - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Kaa - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shanti - Penny (The Rescuers) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Winifred - Mrs. Goliath (Goliath II) *Hathi Junior - Goliath II *Flunkey Monkey - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Suri (Dinosaur) *The Jungle Patrol - Elephants (Dumbo) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Adult Tantor (Tarzan) *The Slob Elephant - Dolores the Elephant (Disney) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Jumbo-Jumbo the Elephant (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Sidney (Gene Ditich) *The Elephant with fly - Elephant Abu (Aladdin) *The Elephant with hair - Stuart the Elephant (Disney's Marsupilami) *The Distracted Elephant - Ned the Elephant (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Eloise (Goliath II) *Buglar the Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - Winston (Alpha & Omega) *The Wolf Councils - Western Pack Wolves (Alpha & Omega) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto) *The Wolf Cubs - Balto and Jenna's Puppies (Balto trilogy) *2 Adult Wolves - Loopy (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) and Jed the Wolf-Dog (White Fang) *Baby Mowgli - Jim Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 2: Diego Discovers Jim Jr./Cody's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 3: Cody and Diego Encounter Sir Hiss *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 4: ("Goliath I's March") *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 5: Diego and Cody's Argument *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 6: Cody meets Pumbaa *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 7: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 8: Cody is Kidnapped by the Gorillas *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 9: Cody meets Maurice the Gorilla ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Gorilla Chase *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 10: Diego and Pumbaa's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 11: Cody Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 12: Prince John Arrives ("Goliath I's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 13: Cody and Sir Hiss' Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 14: Sir Hiss and Prince John's Conversation *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 15: Cody's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 16: Cody confronts Prince John/Lion Fight *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 17: Poor Warthog *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 18: Cody meets Penny ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Princess Duchess Style) part 20: End Credits Category:Princess Duchess Category:The Jungle Book Category:Movie Spoofs